Fish Cabin Canoodling
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Courtney and Duncan sneak out to the fish cabin to have a little privacy between the Basic Straining challenge and the elimination ceremony. One-shot. Also found on Tumblr.


I received an ask on my Duncney Blog (theprincessandthedelinquent on tumblr) requesting first-time Duncney smut. And I tried to deliver. However, I'm the crap delivery man who just tosses the damn box wherever I damn well please to purposely fuck with the recipient.

So yeah, it's basically smut... sorta. Enough to be rated M.

* * *

Teeth clanked and lips pressed together in a heated fit. The two teens had finally set aside their pride aside amongst their adrenaline rush days prior and so far the lingering high had lasted long enough for their hidden feelings to surface without a fuss or regret.

But as of now thoughts of their past (no-so) secretive emotions were long gone. Instead, they focused on one another's clothed bodies, the secretive scene neither had to put aside their pride to achieve. They didn't mind their surroundings, not even giving the aroma of the fish cabin nor the dusty walls Courtney's back had been pressed against a second glance. Their attention honed in on each other, their movements, and what was to proceed.

Their bodies pressed in the embrace, holding one another tight as if never wanting to let go of the newfound relationship. Hands grazed against backs as nails left a small trail of sting through their clothing; a reminder of how fiercely both wanted to be connected.

Noses butted as they twisted their position, trying to get deeper and more intertwined than before. The adrenaline coursed through Courtney's veins just as it had when the two stole the food from Chris's fridge. Her heart beat quicker and a blush formed as he removed himself from her lips to press kisses along her jaw.

No, this… this was _more_ intense than taking food. This rush was _more **satisfying**_.

Was this how Duncan always felt? No _wonder_ he was bad; he liked to have fun. If that required her to break the rules, to revolt what her parents and society always preached against, _then so be it_.

_ Being a delinquent alongside Duncan seemed very appealing._

However, the prospect didn't last long as she let out a small gasp at Duncan's bite at the side of her neck; if her eyes were open, she was certain she'd see the smirk on his lips. Fingertips danced alongside the shift from buzz to electric green in his hair; her other firmly grasping the base of his neck.

"What's a matter," he cooed breathing against her neck, his voice had been thick— filled with lust. He had only paused long enough to let his question out in a quick breath before pressing small kisses around the sore flushed skin (she was lucky she wore her hair down at all times, otherwise any attempt at covering the soon to be hickey would have stirred some interest). Pink lips curled into a smile as she let her grip on him loosen, her hand sliding down to hold his shoulders. His pierced nose brushed against the length of her neck, placing a kiss at her pulse before nipping her ear lobe, continuing in that same thick breath, "Princess?"

She didn't reply. The only real response she could conjure would be _I want you_. But Courtney was far from stupid, she knew fairly well that the position she allowed them to be in now had already has his ego up the roof, any admittance like that would send it skyrocketing. She couldn't give him that much power no matter how badly she wanted him to know.

Her own neck craned, pulling his concentration from her ear to lips as she pinned his lips with her, telling him _exactly_ what she refused to say.

This dominance over her emotions that he was imposing was not sitting well with Courtney. She **_needed_** control, she couldn't allow herself to be so easily flustered by him. The upper hand was something she thrived on, she needed it over Duncan, especially when their current build up was only heading in one direction. Thin fingers consciously trailed down his torso, stroking his chest just as her tongue graced past his lips in the kiss.

Without hesitating Duncan allowed her to take control, he let her movements guide his. His rather scuffed-up and calloused hands released their hold on the back of her head, fingers untangled themselves from her chestnut locks and slide to rest on her lower back.

Their lips moved in unison, rarely taking a break for a breath between the mess of bruised lips, wet tongues, and noses. For two people whom superficially lay on opposing sides of spectrum, they seemed to be in sync— as if already one.

Courtney's hands toyed with the rough material of his shirt; dragging out and clutching it beneath her hands in an almost rhythmic pattern until reaching the bottom hem. "You really should improve your wardrobe," she scoffed, pulling away from the kiss to deliver the insult whilst her hands lifted to remove the vile shirt from him.

He didn't respond, instead laughing quietly before aiding her in the process, lifting the shirt above his head and instantly allowing it to fall on the floor. Once shirtless, he smirked rebutting her quip, "could say the same for you, Princess."

An eyebrow rose at his remark as she found it to be highly unlikely, however she pressed her lips together; almost challenging him. Her hands worked against his skin, feeling his sides and toned body. To him, she was a beautiful juxtaposition; love and insult, tenderness caresses and harsh gropes, condescending challenges and loving actions.

"You've got a rocking body," he commented, leaning forward to brush his lips against her cheek, "it'd be a shame to let it go to waste." Duncan exhaled against her skin, lifting his chin to leave a kiss in her hairline.

Her limber hands pressed against the base of his hips to feel past his baggy shorts and into the unseen skin, she had to gain some control from him once again, some leverage. As she lowered her touches, her lips pressed against the skin of his collarbones, teeth and lips biting and kissing.

So close his thumping heart could be heard amongst their breaths. Lust crazed hands roamed and memorized the given flesh before them. Courtney reached further, teasing the sensitive skin at his sides, inching closer to his hardened member.

Thing thing about Courtney is she _got_ what she _wanted;_ have you a goal, an item, a person, _anything and everything_. If she worked to gain something, it was because she wanted, not because of someone forcing her or to appease anyone.

She wanted to feel power, power over Duncan.

She wanted to please him.

She wanted him.

Not for his carnal desires, but _hers_.

By now her caramel toned hands had reached his base, and she played with the skin that folding from his body. His body tightened, eyes closing to get a better feel for her touch.

Nimble fingers curled around him, as she lifted her chin to press a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

_Oh she was cocky_, even through lidded eyes he could tell. The smirk that washed away from his lips with her movements beneath him returned, and he carefully (and reluctantly,) lifted a hand to grip the wrist of her almost working hand.

"Courtney," he spoke softly, catching her attention and immediately, their eyes met,"not now."

Brows knitted, and a hushed shrill of her voice sounded off, her hand releasing him, "what do _you mean,_ not now." Her ego had been hurt, she wanted him, but he was refusing her.

"I mean, _Princess_," the nickname more of an insult, "this is only giving Chris great footage to use. Even if he has to cut it off."

"They've bugged this whole damn island," he reasoned, "listen, I want to just as bad as you do. Believe me, but no one is pulling a fast one on me."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to film a porno with you in this rank- ass fish cabin."

For the most part, she agreed, she own needs settling the more he spoke. Since when was he so logical, and her so rash. Maybe the two had rubbed off on each other more than they wanted.

"As if I'd ever _make one_," her arms crossed over her chest, "just get us out of here. I'm not in the mood to deal with this."

"Ah, quit your yapping and go get some rest," he muttered, lifting his shirts from the floor and placing it back on his torso, "we've got a long day ahead of us. Besides we can celebrate later once the dweeb is eliminated."

And so, they returned to the cabins.

The suddenly annoyed attitude she wore wasn't because of his logic, nor her actions. It wasn't because she didn't get what she wanted or because they had been so close to intimacy. She hadn't regretted the moment, however short it lasted.

That's all it was.

A game.

A game of power.

And he'd won.

It was because he had won, she was in control and he turned it on her. So easily. Her attempts at making him vulnerable had backfired. Maybe he was smarter than she gave him credit for. And in a strange way, she admired it.

**_Yea, maybe she could learn to love him._**


End file.
